


The day when everything changes

by Ried_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a day for everyone when their life changes but for some the change is huge. For John it is first as he is still young that his entire village is burned down to the ground taking all or at least most of his kind with it. The next huge event is as he joins the military as a doctor and gets shot. The third, well that is for later.<br/>As for Sherlock, it is a day when he is out solving crimes. He ends up in the middle of it all and gets bitten. This changes his life forever and he is scared of the change, unable to control the beast inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **I must warn you before you start reading**  
>  When I update a new chapter I may change some parts of the story to fit the update, add something, grammar, sentences or simply change something that was there from the beginning.
> 
> For now I am not sure how their relationship will enfold but they will get into a deeper relationship of some sort. And as I do not know how it will enfold I put the work on mature just to be sure.
> 
> I'm still new to this site so excuse me if something ends up wrong, please do tell me so that I can fix it as soon as possible

**Prologue**  
The young blond haired man asleep in the couch is woken by the the screams outside, confused he looks around the room tired and with a headache. _What is going on?_ He looks out through the window and then down at his arms _Bloody hell, I forgot to undress yesterday... wearing my camouflaged hunting clothes is so going to make the couch smell for weeks._

More screams.

 _What? Wait is that gunshots? Yes those were definitely gunshots but they don't use fire arms in the village._ He is sniffing, the smell of burning wood. He is quickly up on his feet and then he storms out through the door, on to the grass and then to the fence. He looks over the bushes behind the fence and there in front of him the entire village is burning. Only his house and two other have not been lit yet, those that are placed on top of the hill.

He hears the screams of the villagers and every now and then there is someone that suddenly gets quiet, yelps are heard as the attackers shoot those that have managed to turn and are trying to flee.

He is frozen on the spot barely remembering that he has to breath.

“John!” someone calls out to him, he turns around to the side and sees his neighbour, an old tall man and the kindest man he has ever known is holding a bow in his hands with a arrow prepared to shoot if necessary “Kid, you have got to run, we are old and slow but you still stand a chance!”

John doesn't want to leave the old man and what about his parents, John turns his head in panic towards the village, they had not been at home.

“But I can't just-”

“WATSON” the old man was shouting at him “I told you to run so _RUN_. At least let me die knowing I saved someone, your parents were in the middle of it when they attacked, it is too late for them. Go find your sister in the next town, NOW”

Tears are streaming down John's face and he can feel the cold as they land on his hand. He turns around towards the forest and nods once as he starts to run, faster than he has ever run before in human form.

He is confused and scarred, John has never once left the village and now he is running from it for dear life. There is only one way to enable him to run faster but turning would also render him defenceless as the attackers were using guns and biting would get him nowhere if he can't even get within a five meter radius and growling of course is useless. Turning would draw too much attention but if he was seen. However, running in human form might not be so much better but at least he had camouflaged clothes.

As he is running across the meadow out of breath a stone makes him fall flat forward with his head into the mud. John looks back towards the village now crawling on all four away from it and towards the forest. He cannot see any of the attackers following but he cannot see any of his neighbours either, his people.

He gets up running again. Seconds later he is at the edge of the forest and then he can see figures moving inside the forest. He makes a dead stop and falls back into a sitting position looking strait ahead at one of them. A short scream escapes him before he can stop it, John raises one arm defending himself and closes his eyes shut.

“Calm down” a kind and smooth man's voice calls out “I'm not one of those beasts” The man walks out from the forest edge “You're all covered in mud” he laughs and several of the attackers in the forest joins in.

“Scary cat!” a young man shouts out.

“Shut up soldier!” the man in front of him has turned towards the forest and then he turns his head back towards John again and examines him “Where is your riffle?” he was clearly the one in charge of the group.

John is to scared to move, he is surprised at that they haven't killed him yet and that they actually believe that he is one of them. He examines the man in front of him and then he sees it, the man is dressed the same way as John! He had known that his hunting outfit was not just any cheep junk but to actually be the same as the ones the attackers are wearing was pretty damn good luck on his part, bloody hell, that's something that just doesn't happen.

“Calm down, they can't hurt you now” the man says trying to calm John down but he does not know that each time he speaks John's heart skips a beat. John is too scared to move and talking was out of the question, he wasn't able to make a sound.

“He is scared stiff” a woman appears from behind the man and places herself beside him with crossed arms “Now you come with me and I'll bring you back to camp, you'll only get in the way here”

John doesn't move for a little while but he knows he has got to go with her or the others would eventually start to suspect something is off. There is no good reason for him to be missing his gun for he never had one to begin with.

He rises up shaking and slowly nods once.

“Shit, they just keep getting younger” the woman blurts out after looking at the now standing John “What are you? 18?” she sighs and then makes a sign for John to follow her and they enter the forest together. 

John doesn't like the feeling as the others are all staring at him and even worse when he passes them and knows that they are behind him. Every second that passes he has to fight the urge to look back, every second that passes it feels like they will realise their mistake and shoot him in the back but they don't.

She leads him through the forest and out on another meadow where a huge camp with easily over 50 tents of different sizes were spread out. 

“If you get that scared that easily you should not have come here to begin with” the woman complains “Make food or something, be useful. I know, you can help Roland. He is in the tent over there” she points at one of the bigger tents not too far from where they are standing.

John nods and then walks past two smaller tents, probably for sleeping and as he reaches the bigger one he turns around to see if it was the right one. The woman soldier nods once and then she is pleased, she turns around and starts walking towards the front line which they had just left.

John listens carefully and he can hear her mumbling something “He didn't even look like a soldier” she sighs “When I think about it I haven't seen him before” she slows down slightly and John freezes.

John knows that he has to do something, she is getting suspicious and if his cover -even if he had not planned on infiltrating the attackers to begin with- is blown he would be as good as dead. He turns and walks in normal speed but quiet as a mouse towards her.  
She scratches her forehead “I would have noticed such a young guy, right?” she stops.

He sneaks up from behind and when she is just about to turn around he grabs the knife in her belt and puts one hand on her mouth to stop her from saying anything or screaming and then slits her throat. Carefully he lays the body on the ground and then he turns around to see if anyone saw what he did, luckily no one is looking in his direction and he didn't get too much blood on his clothes. 

Hurriedly he picks her up and then he hides her body behind a huge rock not too far away, hopefully no one would notice before it was too late.

John could feel a calm wave inside taking away his fear and giving him courage, what he doesn't notice is that it strengthens his anger as well. Now it was time to plan, _I might be able to at least get a little bit of revenge_ , he looks around, there is one huge tent probably a medical tent, several food tents that looks the same as the one had been about to enter and then there are tents with one soldier stationed at each to guard what ever was inside, _Now if that is not the ammunition’s tents then I don't know what._

He follows the forest edge, carefully making sure that he isn't making any sounds that might draw attention. The forest is shielding him from sight, the attackers can't see into the dark of the forest when it is so light outside and John knows this and plans to use it to his advantage. He probably could simply walk all the way to the tent inside the camp but then someone might just start following him with their eyes and when John suddenly disappears it might rose suspicion and he wanted to avoid that at all cost.

John hadn't known that he had the ability to shut out his fear and guilt for later, but somehow he knows that it will all come back once he is safe and has found Harry, his sister. It is his animal instincts that have kicked in, territorial instincts and anger. Killing someone isn't something that is going to be fun remembering and having to deal with later, he had never killed anyone before but that was not of his concern at the moment. _Fight back the intruders, do what you can_ there is a voice talking to him in his mind _I will_ he answers, he know this voice, it is the animal inside him and it is furious, as is John _I'll keep back the guilt and fear for now_ it says.


	2. Another boring case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply another case that had potentional but ended up with morons behind it all.

20 years ago there had been a fire in a village in the northern part of the United Kingdom where every single living thing in the area had died, humans as well as animals, insects and plants. They had not said where on the news or why. It had been the beginning of a fire frenzy that spread through out the world where all died. 

No one seemed to be able to connect the dots which was stupid, most likely there was a huge cover up behind it all. If it had not been so out spread he might actually have taken up on the case and tried to solve it but he had more interesting cases to solve.

Now as he was stumbling forward towards the buildings exit he almost wished that he had taken up the boring case his brother had given him earlier. He had not expected them to actually use the tranquillisers to shoot him after he had declared the place surrounded by police which obviously had been a lie. Actually, he barely managed to say the words and one of them had all of a sudden shot him with a bloody tranquilliser for carnivores, enough to put a bloody leopard to sleep in seconds. It only graced his cheek but still enough of the drug had entered his system. The shooter had not even meant to hit him but rather pulled the trigger as he was looking confused towards his partners, an accident, bloody morons. 

All in all the case had been boring, so simple and they were even at the first place he looked. He had figured that the man who had been murdered was a zoo keeper, easily by the way, and that there were some stupid, very stupid people trying to take one of the snow leopards. No that just didn't do it, insanely simple minded, Neanderthal brained people not even worth calling humans, bloody morons. They almost made Anderson seem bright and that in itself says a lot. 

Their plan had never been to kill the man just to get the codes and keys but their sloppy extortion technique had killed him, drowned him in fact. 

They all began to panic as they took in what Sherlock had told them and before they came up with something that only a Neanderthal could think of Sherlock left for the corridor and closed the door shut behind him making sure it was locked, it wasn't to trap them inside but to keep them away from himself. 

Somehow in their own confusion they must have missed the part where he had gotten shot and now they did not care that he had left the room. Sherlock can hear as things inside the room are falling onto the ground and breaking as the Neanderthals tries to come up with an escape plan and they are shouting at each other rather loudly at the same time.

There is a big downside to it, he had not called not had he texted Lestrade, his police contact, about his whereabouts earlier as he had told them. But as things are progressing they will very soon set of an alarm by themselves bringing the police to them all on their own. 

The alarm, Sherlock realises, he does not want to get trapped inside with an overdose of some sort of tranquilliser drug which could most likely kill him. A lock down is no good, boring for sure to be trapped inside for hours but at the moment also likely to be lethal. The substance is most likely not recommended for humans and neither the dosage.

His vision is blurred so that he can barely see what is in front of him, he is tumbling forward following the wall with his hands. He can remember the way out but even his memory is getting clouded. Sherlock stops and leans against the wall letting himself slide down into a sitting position and then picks up his mobile. He can't see what he is doing but he needn't see to know how to use his mobile. He dials the number and puts the phone to his ear.

“This is DCI Greg Lestrade” a man's voice answers.

“The Zoo north of where you are now” Sherlock says.

“Sherlock how did you..” Lestrade says sighing “I did not tell anyone where I went” Sherlock can pretty much see the man shaking his head frowning. 

“The Zoo and bring a tranquilliser for a snow leopard, it might be a bit messy in there” he sighs “bring an adrenaline shot as well, I would rather not end up in a coma and falling asleep might just do that”. He drops the mobile onto the floor not bothering to hang up.  
He can hear screams from the other side of the door but it sounds like they are miles away, the door is not soundproof or anything so he can easily tell that it is not a good sign, it should be much louder. 

Sherlock reaches into his jackets inner pocket and withdraws a butterfly knife, he carefully enfolds it and then takes a deep breath. A strangled scream erupts from his throat as he stabs himself in the leg, that should keep him conscious at least for a little while longer.

He leaves the knife in his leg, he had made sure not to hit a blood-vessel or a muscle, no lasting damage after the wound has healed, that is as long as it doesn't get infected. If he had removed the knife he would end up loosing blood and he cannot say for sure that he would not en up bleeding out on the dirty floor.

He leans towards the wall and carefully rises up into a standing position. Every step he takes forward shoots a sharp pain through his whole leg. It is horribly painful, however, that is rather the point. It should help keeping him awake so long as it doesn't pass his pain threshold making him faint from the pain in staid of the drug. Sherlock knows his body however and he knows how much pain it can take.

 

This chapter isn't yet finnished __

**Author's Note:**

> I know and I am sorry, I did plan to update this like a week later or less and now it has been months. My writing method is not the best, I jump back and forth in the story. I've noticed that writing like 5 chapters ahead is not unusual when I'm not even done with the first chapter.  
> A lot happened as well that I'd rather not get into.
> 
> I hope you liked the prologue and do prepare yourself for slow updates, if you plan on following my work


End file.
